gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Personal Vehicles
Radar.]]Personal Vehicles are a feature in The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. A personal vehicle is chosen by the game in TLAD and GTA V, and by the player in GTA Online. Description ''The Lost and Damned'' The first game that implemented a personal vehicle was The Lost and Damned, which granted the protagonist Johnny Klebitz a unique LCC Hexer motorcycle. Johnny's Hexer is a one-of-a-kind bike with a 2032cc twin cam engine coupled to a 6 speed transmission with a chain final drive. Hexer-TLAD-front.jpg|Johnny's Hexer. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Primary Personal Vehicles There is a primary personal vehicle for each protagonist in GTA V, each having a custom license plate: a white Bravado Buffalo S "FC1988" for Franklin Clinton, a black Obey Tailgater "5MDS003" for Michael De Santa and a red Canis Bodhi "BETTY32" for Trevor Philips. During the period in which the Tailgater is absent, Michael uses a red Premier. In the Enhanced Version of GTA V, the protagonist's parked personal vehicle is marked on the map with a color-coded icon (green for Franklin, blue for Michael and orange for Trevor). If the player abandons a primary personal vehicle, it will return to their current place of residence. The player is free to apply modifications to the vehicles at a mod garage and these modifications will persist, however both the Tailgater and Bodhi will receive pre-set modifications throughout the course of the story (after Monkey Business and Hang Ten respectively) which will over-write a player-modified set-up, so it is recommended not to spend money on modifying these vehicles until after these missions are completed. Michael's Premier can be customized as well, but he'll lose it when Jimmy brings his Tailgater back, unless the player stores it in a garage before Caida Libre. BuffaloS-GTAV-front-FC1988.png|Franklin's Buffalo S. (Rear quarter view) Tailgater-GTAV-front-5MDS003.png|Michael's Tailgater. (Rear quarter view) Premier-GTAV-front-88OHS955.png|Michael's rental Premier between Did Somebody Say Yoga? and Monkey Business. (Rear quarter view) Tailgater-GTAV-front-5MDS003-JimmyModded.png|Michael's Tailgater after Monkey Business. (Rear quarter view) Bodhi-GTAV-front-BETTY32.png|Trevor's Bodhi. (Rear quarter view) Bodhi-GTAV-front-BETTY32-Mr.RJ.png|Trevor's Bodhi after Hang Ten. (Rear quarter view) ;Additional Personal Vehicles There are also extra vehicles for all three protagonists: *After Repossession, the repossessed green Western Bagger with a new plate "FC88" will spawn outside the Clinton residence in Strawberry and 3671 Whispymound Drive in Vinewood Hills after The Hotel Assassination. *After Three's Company, a black Maibatsu Frogger with a TP Enterprises livery will spawn on the helipad at Sandy Shores Airfield. *After The Time's Come or The Third Way, a black Nagasaki Hot Rod Blazer with flame decals will spawn outside Trevor's Trailer in Sandy Shores as a gift from Ron Jakowski. *Michael also has access to a red Übermacht Sentinel "KRYST4L" and a yellow Weeny Issi "P3RSEUS" which belong to his wife Amanda De Santa and daughter Tracey De Santa, respectively. These sometimes spawn in the driveway of the De Santa Residence and are first available after the mission Complications and become temporarily unavailable following Did Somebody Say Yoga?. They return after completion of Reuniting the Family. All of these additional vehicles will behave the same as the primary personal vehicles when driven but will not be marked on the map with a personal vehicle icon. Bagger-GTAV-front-FC88.png|Franklin's Bagger. (Rear quarter view) HotrodATV-Front-GTAV.png|Trevor's Hot Rod Blazer. Frogger2-GTAV-front.png|Trevor's Frogger with TP Enterprises livery. (Rear quarter view) Sentinel-GTAV-front-KRYST4L.png|Amanda's Sentinel. (Rear quarter view) Issi-GTAV-front-P3RSEUS.png|Tracey's Issi. (Rear quarter view) ;Stored vehicles All three protagonists can store two additional vehicles in their garages at their homes or four more in an optionally purchased storage garage (Grove Street Garage for Franklin in Davis, Pillbox Hill Garage for Trevor in Pillbox Hill, and Vinewood Garage in West Vinewood for Michael). Vehicles purchased from the in game internet are stored in these garages. The player is free to store any stolen vehicles including unique vehicles obtained from missions. These garages include a special (hidden) storage capacity which contains unlocked special vehicles (all DLC vehicles in the original version for PS3 and Xbox 360) such as the Space Docker and Go Go Monkey Blista. ;Impound If a player abandons any additional stored personal vehicle for a while , or is Busted or Wasted while they are near a personal vehicle it will be impounded and be available for retrieval for $250 from the Mission Row Police Station Impound Garage. ;Stealing personal vehicles If the player drives one personal vehicle up to another of their vehicles and swaps over, the vehicle they have just used will remain visible until the player gets at least 400 feet away. This can allow other protagonists to obtain copies of the vehicles which can then be stored in their own personal garages by switching between characters. This is easiest to do after hanging out. Stealing another protagonist's vehicle will result in the said protagonist angrily phoning up and telling the player to return the car (i.e. stealing Trevor's Bodhi while playing as Michael or Franklin), however, later switching to the character who has had his car stolen will show it respawns (either at their home for a primary one, or at the impound). ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Personal Vehicles After completing the introductory mission in Grand Theft Auto Online, the player is able to make their first personal vehicle. This is done by driving a vehicle into a mod garage and purchasing a tracker for it, which Simeon Yetarian provides for free along with insurance and customization options for one time only. When the tracker is added, the vehicle will receive a map marker and will spawn nearby any time the player joins GTA Online or begins a mission, and it will never despawn no matter how far away the player is. After purchasing a safehouse or standalone garage, players will be able to own more than one personal vehicle. All premium vehicles (either vehicles that are worth $100,000 or more, or vehicles added in a content update) are unable to be made personal vehicles unless they are purchased from the in-game internet. When a premium vehicle is purchased, it will be stored in the selected destination safehouse/garage and will include the tracker and insurance. Emergency vehicles and vehicles that are too big to be stored (such as the bus) cannot be made personal. The Bikers Update added one "favorite motorcycle" that, when ridden, will give benefits such as increased damage and health. The player can sell any personal vehicle at Los Santos Customs and get 50% of the new cost including modifications and the money will be banked immediately, whereas selling a hot car stolen from the street will put the funds in the players carried wallet. It is possible to call the mechanic from anywhere to have a vehicle delivered, unless the player is too close to their current one or too far from a suitable road. Before patch 1.10, the mechanic would physically drive the player's personal vehicle to them. Often, the mechanic would crash the vehicle, drive off with it, or claim he could not make it to the player's location. In response to these issues, the feature was changed so that the vehicle simply spawns nearby after several seconds. The player can also store personal Bicycles in their garages, although these will not be marked on the map or be deliverable or be re-sold. If the player spawns into a free mode session or job without an active personal vehicle, a random vehicle will be spawned nearby for the player to drive, usually an Asterope. The online player has the option in the Interaction Menu to have their currently active personal vehicle delivered immediately to their current location (without needing to call the mechanic) and it also provides access options to restrict other players access to their personal vehicle. It can be locked so no other player can enter, or can be limited to passengers only, crewmates, friends or anyone in the Free Mode lobby. Pegasus Vehicles Large land vehicles purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry, aircraft purchased from Elitás Travel and watercraft purchased from DockTease cannot be stored in player-owned garages and are instead stored by Pegasus Lifestyle Management. These vehicles are delivered to the nearest designated delivery point to the player by calling Pegasus in the same way a player would call their mechanic. These Pegasus vehicles are not able to be customized, and do not have the same insurance procedure if they are destroyed. They are simply replaced by Pegasus and will be available to be delivered again by calling them. Special Vehicles The Import/Export Update introduced the concept of Special Vehicles which was later expanded upon in the Gunrunning Update and The Doomsday Heist Update with Weaponized Vehicles. The Arena War Update added further to this. Some of these vehicles require specialized storage in an Underground Garage found in Vehicle Warehouses. Others require storage in Bunkers or Facilities or with Pegasus, while some can be stored in player garages. Those stored in the Underground Garage (Special Vehicles) can be requested via the Interaction Menu, some are Pegasus vehicles while the rest can be requested from the mechanic. Certain Pegasus weaponized vehicles can be converted in the Weaponized Vehicle Workshop to "Custom" variants which can then be stored by the player in their own garages. Most of these vehicles require a dedicated Weaponized Vehicle Workshop to be modified, although some can also enter standard mod shops like Los Santos Customs for a sub-set of modifications. Three special vehicles which provide specialized mobile operational capabilities are also available, each of which can store other special vehicles if an optional workshop/storage module is fitted. These are: *Mobile Operations Center - Stored in the player's Bunker. Capable of storing many of the weaponized vehicles in the trailer. *Avenger - Stored in the player's Facility. Capable of storing many of the weaponized vehicles in the rear cargo area. *Terrorbyte - Stored in the player's Nightclub. Capable of storing the Oppressor Mk II only. Access to these vehicles and their special features is achieved from the Interaction Menu. ;List of Special/Weaponized Vehicles with storage and delivery criteria Personal Aircraft As of the Smuggler's Run update for Grand Theft Auto Online, the player is able to own Personal Aircraft. These function in a very similar manner to regular Personal Vehicles, in that they are stored in a hangar, and can be requested to be delivered to a nearby location. They also hold their own insurance premium, which must be paid when they are destroyed. The player is able to convert any Pegasus aircraft they own into a Personal Aircraft vehicle by simply entering their hangar. Once in, they will be notified that their aircraft has been converted into a "Personal Aircraft". This status allows the vehicle to be modified - Pegasus aircraft that are converted into Personal Aircraft are currently only able to be resprayed. These aircraft cannot be sold, but can be removed from the hangar. Note that owning a Personal Aircraft that was formerly a Pegasus aircraft does not remove the vehicle from Pegasus Lifestyle Management, meaning the player can still request the regular Pegasus variant of their vehicle. Aircraft added in the Smuggler's Run update are also Personal Aircraft. These aircraft do not have to be converted, and are simply purchased as Personal Aircraft, as they require ownership of a hangar before they can be purchased. All of these select vehicles are able to be modified heavily, including a selection of weapons, handling modifications and engine upgrades. These vehicles are also able to be re-sold. All Personal Aircraft have a insurance premium of $1,000. They are covered by Mors Mutual Insurance, and if recovered, are returned to the hangar. Unlike Personal Vehicles, however, destroying another player's personal aircraft will still charge the owner, rather than the player who destroyed the aircraft. Aircraft within the hangar are also split into three size categories; Small, Medium and Large. The hangar floor can only contain a select number of each, and a large aircraft will reduce the amount of space available for other smaller aircraft significantly. Aircraft that cannot fit on the hangar floor will be placed into storage; an enclosed space at the back of the hangar. A maximum of 20 aircraft can be stored inside the Hangar storage. Like Personal Vehicles, Personal Aircraft can be delivered to a nearby location. Unlike Personal Vehicles, however, they will be delivered relatively far away, to a suitable, open-space location. These locations are fixed, but are more numerous than the delivery locations of Pegasus aircraft. Also, the player cannot request their personal aircraft to be delivered nearby if it is already out. Personal Aircraft can be requested within the Interaction Menu, similar to Import/Export's Special Vehicles. Personal Aircraft converted from Pegasus aircraft seem to become significantly weaker, susceptible to bullet damage and easier to shoot down. This is likely for game balancing purposes. The player cannot enter the hangar with CEO Vehicles, Yacht Aircraft, aircraft from missions, or another player's aircraft. Capacity The online protagonist can own and store an ever-increasing number of personal vehicles. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Features Category:Features in GTA V Category:Features in GTA Online Category:Features in The Lost and Damned